Uncharted
by saltire dragon10
Summary: School is over and what does Naruto and his freinds do, go on a cruise ship in the middle of the oceon to party. Then the a tidal wave hits them and they all find themselves at a place where only the strongest survive and where they will learn to work with even their worst enemy to survive. 25 Castaways, 9 Demons, 1 Island.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey after making the first 4 chapters of 'red clouds and sand' I'm taking a break and in the mean time I wanted to make this. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Saltire dragon10 does not own Naruto. **

**CHAPTER 1:**

It was nearly the end of the school term, everyone was planning parties where they would get drunk, have sex and have a good time, just three more days and then the fun can begin.

'All right! Only one more class and then freedom, just thinking about it gets me excited, Ramen for lunch every day, parties, Sakura in a bikini and MORE RAMEN, THIS WILL BE THE BEST SUMMER EVER!' Naruto was grinning like a maniac as he entered the class. Just as he expected Kakashi was late which gave him time to chat with the others.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said with that goofy grin of his.

"H-Hi Naruto-Kun." Hinata stuttered out and was blushing deep red while looking a different direction.

"Hey dobe." The raven haired Uchiha said coolly making Ino and Sakura squeal with hearts in their eyes.

"What the hell did you say to me teme!"

"Shut up the two of you, jeez did anyone tell you that you're both so troublesome." Said Shikamaru the lazy genius, who never heard of an early sleep.

"Yes you have for at least a million times before." Replied Sasuke.

"Anyway if you two would stop acting like a married couple for one second then maybe we can tell Naruto what we were planning to do over the summer break." Kiba said and his dog Akamaru barked right after he said this.

"Oh let me guess…um… oh I know we are having a Ramen fest at the beach, right!"

"No you idiot!" Said a clearly annoyed pink haired girl. "We are planning to have a vacation on a cruise and Sasuke and Neji's parents are paying the whole thing isn't that awesome!" Said Sakura with thoughts of Sasuke shirtless when he sun bathes.

"Oh sweet, that's even better than a ramen fest on a beach, because now we can have a ramen fest on a cruise ship!" Said Naruto with thoughts of Sakura shirtless when sun bathing.

Just then the other's got in and when I say the other I mean the bad guys and when I say the bad guys I mean the Akatsuki along with the sand siblings.

"Why hello there foolish little brother are you and your friends planning a little get together?" Said the elder brother of Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha which made the others smirk at them.

"What do you want brother?" Sasuke sneered at Itachi which made him smirk even wider.

"Aw what is it can't say hello to my little brother anymore?"

"Fuck off if you nothing to say brother but if you must know it is more than a little get together, what about you and your friends are you all going to be having a tea party at the loony bin?" Sasuke said with a smirk of triumph knowing he had won, he knew he had hit them dead centre since each of them had a problem of some sort.

Just then their smirks dropped and Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the collar and brought him close so that they were glaring into each other's eyes.

"You're fucking dead." Itachi raised his fist in the air and was about to bring it down on Sasuke's face when all the sudden the door opened and Kakashi came walking in.

"Sorry I'm late class you see there was a women who was delivering twins and the her car car broke down, so being a professional surgeon I was back in the day I got out my car and helped her give birth to her children."

Before anyone could stop him he started to go into very disturbing details which was probably from those damn books he was reading. "And that is why I'm late."

By the time he finished everyone had a look of horror on their face.

"OH MY GOD!"  
"JEEZ LEEWEEZE WHAT THE FUCK!"  
"WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Shouts were coming out every direction all at poor Kakashi.

"I'll never be able to come up with a good excuse." He sighed.

"All right let's just forget about that story that will be scarred into your mind for the rest of your lives we are now going to look at Greek poetry, now would everyone turn to page 56 on their text books."

After a very boring lecture on Greek poetry the bell rang which indicated that school was over and the summer holiday begun.

"FREEDOOOM!" Naruto shouted in the Scottish accent from 'brave heart'.

"Easy boy, wait until the cruise ship and then you can start celebrating all you want."

"Oh yeah your right Sakura-chan, so who is all going exactly?"

"Me, Sasuke-kun, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino-pig."

"What was that bill board brow!?" Screamed Ino with fire in her eyes.

"Mind your own business miss piggy."

The two girls kept fighting not noticing everyone left to pack their stuff for the cruise.

**Three days later **

Naruto got out side waiting for either Neji or Sasuke-teme to come and pick him up.

'Please not the teme, please not the teme.'

Lucky for Naruto it was Neji and not Sasuke which would mean Hinata would be there which means Sakura would be there because Hinata and her are best friends. When he entered he was disappointed that it was Hinata, Neji and Tenten.

"H-Hey Naruto kun."

"Oh hey Hinata-chan. Where is Sakura?"

Hinata's face altered from being red and shy to being sad and disappointed. She knew Naruto had a major crush on her best friend and she knew that Hinata had a crush on Naruto and encouraged Hinata to ask him out while of course Neji would never let anyone lay a finger on her, there will be a good chance that she will die a virgin because of him.

"She went with Sasuke."

Naruto felt a pang of hurt. Damn it he should have known better that she will be going with the teme. He should just give up she will only see him as a friend nothing more. He took a deep breath and finally accepted that he had to move on.

"So Hinata-chan you look very lovely today." Naruto said with a big grin.

Hinata face turned into a deep red and passed out.

"Err…Hinata-chan?" 'Oh well she does this often around him so no worry.' "So Neji, where did you and Sasuke find the money to pay for the cruise?"

"Our families own the richest companies in the world so it was not a big deal for them to pay a cruise trip for us."

"This is so going to be awesome, I heard that they have a Jacuzzi for woman only, and I'm sure there would be plenty of hot guys to stare at all day, oh maybe one them will rub my back!" Tenten sounded like Ino which creeped both Naruto and Neji out since she usually all hard core and serious.

Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru and Sakura were waiting outside for Neji and Kiba's cars to arrive. The journey for them was not the nicest. Sakura was close to tears when Sasuke once again rejected her, while Ino had a smug face until Sasuke said the same thing to her and Shikamaru, well he was not getting involved only muttering things like 'what a drag' or 'how troublesome' which all went unnoticed by all three of them.

'Why does he have to be so stubborn to me I tried so hard to impress him. I have top marks in my results and I joined the karate club as him, so why does he keep rejecting me?'

"Look here they are." Shikamaru said breaking the painful silence.

When everyone got out they looked at Sakura and Ino both so close to tears and Shikamaru and Sasuke looked as bored as ever.

"I'm not even going to ask." Muttered Kiba and marched on to the cruise with the ticket in his hand.

"Well I guess we should get on now." Said Naruto and they all nodded their head in agreement.

**20 minutes after the cruise took off **

"Wow, this cruise has everything." Ino said impressed how everything was laid out while Shikamaru looked like he would rather be anywhere else but there and Choji went looking for the buffet table.

"Hey Ino are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Shikamaru said looking at two certain people.

Ino looked at where he was looking and her eyes widened. "NO WAY!"

"What a waste of damn money, I swear one of these days when you go bankrupt and dyeing on the streets just think back to this cruise and then you will see the importance of saving money. Are you even listening to me!?"

"No now shut the fuck up I'm trying to fucking pray here."

"Again with the praying, you should probably start praying for a proper life and not some make believe."

"What the fuck did you say, well at least I have a fucking commitment unlike you, your just a money whore who fucks money."

"For your information I have a girlfriend and unlike you I'm not a sadistic loud mouthed stripper who has hasn't lost his virginity."

"I have had sex before!"

"Oh yeah, who? No let me guess, was it your lord Jashin?"

"Shut-the – fuck-up. Who the fuck want to sleep with you? With your body all stitched up?"

"It's what's on the inside that matter's."

"That's bullshit! I would hate to see what your fucking cock looks like."

"Shut up you probably don't have a dick because you chopped it off and gave it as a offering."

Sitting in a row of seats was Hidan and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki gang, which meant the others must be on the cruise.

"Shit it's them, come on we have to tell the others tha-" Shikamaru couldn't finish sentence because he was interrupted by a certain jashin worshipper.

"Hey, hey you're that Nara brat and that Ino slut pig."

"Looks like we found someone to beat the living crap out of while we are here Hidan. Maybe this trip was worth the money after all."

"Look we are not looking for trouble so woul-"

"I don't fucking think so Nara. You may have heard it's against the way of Jashin to let anyone get away without being mutilated into a bloody corpse."

"Come on Hidan, let's let them know what it feels like to have their limbs removed from their body."

"Wait a sec I first have to pray."

"ARE YOU BULL SHITTIN ME. YOU NEED TO PRAY RIGHT NOW!"

"Look it's a pain in the ass for me too but it's the code of Jashin."

"BUT-"

"But nothing now shut your trap or I'll show you what it feels like to have your cunt on a blowtorch."

"But-"

"Kakuzu I swear to Jashin if you don't shut up I'll burn your balls!"

**10 minutes later**

"All right let's fucking do thi-, wait where the fuck did they go."

"They left while you were praying you fucking moron."

"Hey why the hell didn't you tell me!?"

**Elsewhere **

"We should be near our rooms now." Said Sasuke leading Sakura and Naruto to their shared rooms until they bumped into four familiar yet unfriendly faces.

"Well what do you know, it's our old friends." Said the red headed one with brown eyes.

"The school's idiot." Said the brown haired boy.

"The pink haired bitch." Said the girl with dirty blonde hair that was in four pony tails.

"And the Uchiha." Said the youngest out of them with red hair and dark rings around his eyes.

"Back off Sabaku's, what the hell are you doing on this?" Said Sasuke who was surprised to see his least favourite family in the school, the Sabaku's.

"What, can't we say hello to our best friend from high school?" The oldest of the group Sasori replied, while the others except Gaara had smirks plastered on their faces.

"Be grateful it's not one of the other Akatsuki members." Said the second oldest Temari.

"Yeah otherwise you would be on the floor in a pool of your own blood." Said the brunette Kankuro.

"Now thinking about it your face would look better covered with the blood of you and your friends Uchiha." Gaara the youngest and most violent Gaara Sabaku

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you get."

This made Sasori chuckle lightly. "You are clearly outnumbered and do you think those two will be any use to you in a fight."

"I can take you all on myself."

Gaara glared at Sasuke. He hated him, he was so arrogant and arrogance can be a very dangerous downfall even with someone who is completely over their league. "You're arrogance is going to get you killed in a fight Uchiha, which is why you will always be living in the shadow of your brother."

Sasuke looked Gaara with hatred. They always hated each other, they were fire and ice. Gaara hated Sasuke because in the past Gaara was a loner with no friends and people called him a monster and Sasuke was one of those people and Sasuke hated Gaara because he was friends with Itachi and any friend of Itachi was an enemy.

**Elsewhere **

Kiba, shino and Hinata were in their rooms and unpacking until Neji, Lee and Tenten came rushing into their room's and jumped underneath their beds.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kiba of course shouted at them.

"Shhhh!" The three of them said.

All of a sudden a very pissed looking Deidara came into their room along with Tobi standing behind him looking exhausted.

"Did you see three teens your age run past here, hn!"

"Um… no sorry." Kiba lied and did a pretty bad job at it because he was starting to sweat in nervousness.

"Oh really because if you're lying I'm going to blow to kingdom come and you will become art itself, hn. Now have you seen thr-"

"Oh Sempai look, a dango stand. Oh can we buy some please, we have been looking for them for hours and I'm starving." Tobi then ran off before Deidara could reply.

"Tobi kun wait!" Deidara then ran after Tobi who was already paying.

"What did you do to set him off?" Shino said indicating it was safe to come out.

Neji replied saying. "Don't make fun of his art, don't call him pyromaniac and don't call him a girl end of story."

**Back to Sasuke and the sand siblings **

'Man I hope Sasuke Kun kicks their asses' cha!' screamed inner Sakura.

"Well I see no other out of this so I guess there will be Uchiha blood over my new shirt what a pity." Sasori said cracking his knuckles and his sibling were doing the same ready to back him up.

Before they could have started the fight the cruise started rock side to side.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto said and then he heard Sakura scream and he looked to his side and saw one big tidal wave heading their way.

Before it hit, Naruto tried to shield Sakura while Sasuke ran away to find safty and the sand siblings were shielding themselves with their arms. The tidal wave then hit the cruise and it turned on its side and then the ocean swallowed it up.

**Well that was chapter 1, if you're wondering why I made Sasori a sand sibling, well because I want to. And don't worry you will see a lot of NaruHina later on. **

**Please leave a review. Pwetty pwease. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is hear early because chapter 1 was done ages ago I just didn't get the chance to load it up, so here is chapter 2, ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 2: **

"Sasuke, Naruto, is anyone out there!"

Sakura didn't remember much on what just happened she remembered the sand siblings on the cruise and Sasuke getting ready to fight them until she saw a huge tidal wave heading there way and Naruto tried to protect her and Sasuke ran away and after that nothing, she remembers hearing the echoes of the people around her screaming before everything went black and she now finds herself floating on the life saving hoop in the middle of nowhere in the ocean. She then finds a upside down life boat and swims towards it.

Sakura started cry, she was the only one left and every friend of hers was dead. And then she remembers Sasuke running away to protect himself and Naruto trying to at least protect her from the wave.

If Naruto is alive then she then owes him her life and she will be forever grateful for what he did and as for Sasuke she couldn't care less. Did she just realise at how much of a douche he was to her and Naruto.

Then when she thought she was the only one who survived, someone sprung up from the water and climbed on to the boat gasping for air but was clearly getting no oxygen in the lungs.

She turned him around so that he was facing upwards to her surprise it was Gaara Sabaku. She had plenty experience in medical situations so CPR shouldn't be a problem.

She placed her hands on his chest and started to pushing it up and down. So far there was no sign of him breathing and his heart beat was starting to slow down.

"Come on breath damn it!"

After then balling her hands into fists she punched him really hard in the chest and then he started to cough up the water and finally be able to breathe again.

Gaara looked up at the one who saved him and was surprised to see Sakura sitting beside him with concern. He was about to ask her why she saved him but his eyes were beginning to close and he fell asleep.

She checked his pulse and was glad he fell asleep.

'He must have been exhausted.'

Sakura never knew Gaara that well, Sasuke would called him names and occasionally fight him but all in all she didn't get the chance to know him very well. She knew he was a nice guy when he wanted to be and he was Naruto's secret BFF and that he was very violen when he sees Sasuke.

Sakura studied his features, she always wanted the flaming red hair he had instead of the ridiculously looking pink hair of hers, he had the green eyes like hers but his were a lot paler, the dark rings around his eyes which gave him a scary look and the tattoo sign for love on the corner of his forehead and he was also very skinny and pale.

She found him very attractive and was surprised he was treated as social outcast and why he was hanging out with the Akatsuki all the time. Well actually because of his oldest brother Sasori who actually looked a lot like her age when in fact he was 22 years old and the reason why he was still at school was beyond her and she knew he along with Kakuzu were the smartest in the Akatsuki.

She looked back down at Gaara. Why all of sudden was she so interested into Gaara.

**Elsewhere **

'Well this was just troublesome; I mean what a total drag. Why out of all people is she here?'

Shikamaru was narrowing his eyes on the sand haired girl Temari. They absolutely hated each other they were enemies in every subject she would always challenge his IQ and she always ended up getting lowere marks than him. The only person who posed as a real challenge was Gaara.

'What fucking lazy prick. Why the hell does he get to live, his ego pisses me beyond belief!'

"Witch." She heard him mutter.

"What was that lazy ass!?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about you troublesome woman."

"Why are you always sleepy anyway do you need a pole shoved up your ass to wake you up?"

"No but a whore like probably would like that won't you?"

"Lazy ass! You nothing about me, so stop calling me a whore!"

She turned away and looked down at the water as tears started to run down her face and fall into the water.

Shikamaru's eyes softened and then felt a bit guilty for saying that to her, sure he called her names before but nothing like that.

"I'm sorry for that I took a bit far I didn't actually mean it, you know."

Temari kept looking away for a couple of seconds and she then turned looked at Shikamaru her eyes all red and puffy. Now he really felt bad for saying that to her.

"Do you actually mean it?"

"Yes every bit of it."

She smiled only a little before closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep hopping that she would wake up back at home safe and sound. She knew that was impossible because she was wet and freezing.

"Come here."

She looked at him to see if it really was Shikamaru or if it was his body and someone else's brain inside.

"There is not another person's brain inside my head."

She scowled and crawled towards him muttering.

"Mr knows it all."

Shikamaru smirked at her and opened his arms and wrapped them around her waist. He found this contact nice yet strange.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep on Shikamaru and he was doing the same. One last thought went through his head before falling asleep. 'How the hell are we going to get home?"

**Elsewhere **

He glanced to his left and then to his right and then sighed. Kankuro was not exactly in his usual good mood, there was a chance that his brothers and sister are dead and to make matters worse he is on a life boat with…THOSE THREE WEIRDOS!

Tenten was smiling at him lightly, Lee gave him that big huge grin and gave him a thumbs up and Neji was just staring at him very intensely.

"Would stop grinning like that my brothers and sister are probably dead and giving me a thumbs up is not making me feel better and you asshole stop staring at me like that it's scaring the shit out of me."

"Hey we just saved your life and this is how you treat us!" Tenten shouted at him.

"I didn't exactly ask for you to save me, I'm surprised you actually bothered to do so, I thought you all hated me and my siblings."

Tenten's mouth kept opening and closing trying to form words to say back at him but she couldn't. He was right about one thing we cannot just expect him to accept that his cousins are dead and go back to his normal goofy self that would be almost impossible.

"That's what I thought."

"We don't hate you we just don't like your older brother's friends all the things we said to you were nothing personal really."

Kankuro snorted. "Seemed fucking personal to me."

"I'm truly and honestly sorry Kankuro for everything."

"Yeah me to I was such a jerk towards you and your siblings, I was becoming what I detest most a bully." Lee said after what Tenten said.

"I'm also sorry I probably said the most things about you." Neji also said to Kankuro.

Kankuro didn't smile but only nodded his head to say that he had forgiven them but he was still very sad.

Tenten looked at him in concern she really hoped that would make him feel better but all he did was forgave them. They just had to give him time.

**Elsewhere **

Ino was giving side glances at Kiba and he was doing the same to her forgetting that Choji was there with them looking at them with suspicion.

"Why are you looking at each other like that?"

They both ignored Choji and they both remembered the events on the cruise before the tidal wave hit them.

"_Shikamaru! Choji!" Ino was looking for them everywhere but couldn't find them. _

"_Hey Kakuzu I heard the Ino slut over there." _

"_Come on, I can't wait to give that bitch a beating."_

_Ino was now cowering in a corner, as the two Akatsuki members were in front of her the tall one with a mask and grey hoodie and the silver haired one with lavender eyes._

"_Don't cry this is only hurt a bit." _

"_Hey back off!" Kakuzu and Hidan turned to see who said that and saw Kiba standing behind them. _

"_Back off Inuzuka we have no grudge against you and it is not wise to start one." Kakuzu said in his very deep and menacing tone. _

"_Yeah well guess what Kakuzu Takigakure I bet you wouldn't like to get get fined for assaulting another passenger on the cruise now would you." _

_Kakuzu eyes widened at this and started to back away from Ino. _

"_Come on Hidan we are leaving." _

"_What!? No fuck you I am staying right here to teach this bitch a lesson for being a slut." _

_Kakuzu then picked up Hidan carried him over his shoulder and started to walk away. _

"_Sorry Mr Inuzuka, Miss Yamanka we will just leave now." _

"_Put me down you son of a bit-" Hidan couldn't finish his sentence because Kakuzu punched him in the face which knocked him out. _

"_Enjoy your stay here you adorable kids, you know you two would make great a couple and I absolutely love your hair style Ino it's totally awesome!" Kakuzu said nervously and then ran away with an unconscious Hidan. _

"_Thanks I was really getting worried there." _

"_No problem, always happy to help a friend in need." _

_They looked into each other's eyes and their faces were getting closer to one another until their lips met in a passionate kiss. _

'_Oh my god I'm kissing Kiba Inukuza and he is kissing me back.' _

'_Ino the captain of the cheer leader team is kissing me.' _

'_I can't believe it took me this long to find out that he was this attractive.' _

_Kiba licked her lips and she opened her mouth to let him in. After a few seconds of that he heard a familiar voice calling for him. _

"_Kiba, we are you, we found our room." It was Hinata and Shino. _

_They both broke away and looked at each other's red face. _

"_I'll see you later Ino." He left after giving her small kiss on the lips. _

_Ino put her hand on her chest and felt butterflies in it. _

"_Kiba? Am I starting to have feelings for Kiba? " _

_She smiled and skipped away to find Shikamaru and Choji._

'_It's about time I got over Sasuke.' _

Kiba moved towards Ino who was doing the exact same thing. When they were close enough they kissed one another and repeated what they did last time.

Choji's eyes widened at the sudden action they were doing. "I guess I missed out on something big while I was at the snack stand."

**Elsewhere **

Sasuke looked like he was going to piss his pants or shit a brick any moment because on the life boat was him and all 10 of the very pissed off Akatsuki members.

"Now let's not get to angry or anything we have to be civilised people if we want to get through this."

"FUCK THAT!" Shouted Hidan and they all jumped at him to give him a lot of punches and kicks.

**Elsewhere **

Naruto was on a life boat all by himself looking for anyone who could of survived.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me!?"

Just as he was about to give up he saw Hinata popping up and down from the water until she began to sink.

"Hinata chan!"

Naruto dived into the water and started to swim towards her sinking body. He was just able to grab her hand and began to swim back up to the life boat.

He brought him and her on, noticed she was not breathing and he faced her upwards and started to give CPR.

'It was good thing Sakura taught me how to do this.'

"Hinata please don't die on me."

He then gave her mouth to mouth and then went back to pressing on her chest.

"No don't die please!"

Naruto started to have tears running down his face and didn't notice she was waking up and coughing up water.

Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto crying and was about to go down and give her mouth to mouth CPR. She felt his lips on hers and began to blush really hard.

He moved away and looked down at her blushing face. His sad face turned to a big wide grin and then he hugged her really hard.

"Hinata chan thank god your all right, I was scared I lost you."

Hinata was dumbstruck by what Naruto just did.

'He saved my life even risking his own, he was crying over and he gave me mouth to mouth CPR.'

"Thank you Naruto kun, for saving me."

He smiled and wiped his tears away and smiled at her.

"No problem Hinata chan."

She smiled at Naruto and was beginning to fall asleep she was exhausted and couldn't stay awake any longer.

"Good night Naruto kun."

Just as she said that Naruto brought her close to him and she felt a lot warmer she could hardly feel the cold water seeping through her clothing.

When she fell asleep Naruto did the same and fell asleep to.

**The next day **

"Land ahoy!"

Hinata woke up to the sound of Naruto's shouting.

"Look Hinata chan, there is an island dead ahead from us."

Hinata got up to see what Naruto was talking about. There was indeed an island was there and it looked tropical by the look of things. "SPLASH!"

"Naruto, what are doing!?" Hinata shouted at him.

"I'm going to push the boat towards the island, the sooner we get there the better, I hope they have ramen there!"

Naruto started to kick his legs in the water and soon the boat was moving a lot faster.

'Oh Naruto kun you're so heroic yet so dense. Why don't you notice how I feel about you?'

After at least 20 minutes Naruto climbed back on and took off his wet shirt and sat beside Hinata.

Hinata blushed at Naruto's well chiselled body and the droplets of water running down his chest and she began to have a nose bleed.

"Hinata chan are you ok?"

"Yes just a nose bleed that's all."

She wiped away all the blood away and she then leaned back.

A medium sized wave then rocked the boat and then she fell backwards into the water.

"SHREIK!"

"Hinata chan!"

She swam back up and Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

She was shuddering at the coldness of the water until Naruto asked her to do something she wouldn't expect.

"Hinata take off your shirt."

Her eyes widened and a blush rose on her face.

"What, why!?"

"Well it's either that or hypothermia."

Naruto smiled at her in triumph and had a look saying 'I'm a genius, aren't I?"

Hinata shyly and slowly took off her shirt and revealed her purple bra. Naruto got a major nosebleed and had to go over the edge of the boat to stop it from going all over the boat.

Hinata blushed even more and covered her chest. After Naruto's nose stopped bleeding he looked at Hinata and saw that she was still shivering. He sighed and opened his arms.

"Come here."

"What?"

"Your still cold, if we share body heat you will be a lot warmer."

Hinata didn't move from her position so instead Naruto went over to her and gave her one of his famous hugs.

She was blushing so hard it put both Gaara and Sasori's hair to shame at the skin contact. She didn't care if she died now this was the best moment in her life if not the most embarrassing one.

"Is that better Hinata chan?"

"Yes a lot better."

They then stayed in that position until their boat arrived at the Island.

**Elsewhere **

"Look at me Deidara sempai I'm a pirate. Yarrgh is that Island I see. Well let's set sail and plunder all the treasure there yeaargh!"

"Tobi quit pretending to be a pirate hm. And quit teasing us that you see an Isla…well if I be damned, there is an island hm!"

"Everyone get to a side of the boat and start kicking towards it and Kisame get behind and start pushing the boat." Yahiko/pein said.

"Aww, why must I be the one pushing the boat?"

"Because your mom was raped by a shark and then she gave birth to you sharkie." Hidan replied to him.

"That's only rumor and I have a skin codition."

"You're still pushing kisame so stop complaining and get to it."

**Elsewhere **

Gaara finally woke up and looked at Sakura who was staring at what seemed to be an tropical island.

"Why did you save me?"

Sakura jumped in surprise at hearing his voice and turned to him.

"Because I wanted to."

"I thought you hated me, don't you not see me as a monster?"

She had small tear coming down her face. Sasuke always called him that she didn't know why but apparently it had something to do with his past, when she asked Naruto why Sasuke calls him that, Naruto looked at Gaara sympathetically and said "You wouldn't want to know.

"You're not a monster and I don't see why people call you one."

Gaara looked at Sakura with surprise. Was this the same girl fell head over heels for Sasuke.

"Because I'm dangerous."

"How can you be the only time I see you threating is when you see Sasuke."

"Do you hate me Sakura, like your precious Uchiha."

"No." she spoke in a hollow voice. "None of us do really, just Sasuke."

Gaara looked at her in surprise.

"I'm going to be honest with you, but always wanted to be your friend." She said with a smile.

Gaara just then jumped of the boat and started pushing.

"Gaara, what the hell are you doing?"

"You saved my life, I'm just returning the favour."

Sakura smiled at him. 'My hero.'

**A/N: My that was a long one and probably the only chapter that would be this long.**

**You probably guessed the couples of the story so far: Naruhina, Gaasaku(love it), Temashika, KibaIno and…Tobi x deidara? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hey everyone looks who is back from the dead…Me! Sorry to all my followers, I just felt a bit lazy really so here's chapter 3 of Uncharted enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Saltire dragon10 does not own Naruto**

Sakura and Gaara's lifeboat landed on the shore and a Gaara got off immediately to get to one of the nearby palm trees and started to throw up. Sakura looked at him and smirked.

"I'm glad you were able hold that in."

Gaara turned and glared at her. "Shut up Haruno, bef-."

Gaara wasn't able to finish his sentence because he had to turn and throw up again. Sakura's turned from mocking to sympathy.

"Sorry, I shouldn't joke about you being sick."

"I don't need your charity!" Gaara said harshly and stood up straight after finishing throwing up looking a bit better.

Sakura glared at him but then her face turned into an evil grin.

"Whatever you say Panda-chan."

Gaara was going to shout at her for the nickname she called him but before he could do that she smacked him on the back hard and he threw up another load of barf on to Sakura.

"Gaara, what the hell! You're supposed to barf on the ground not on a person!"

Gaara just sticked his middle finger at her out of annoyance. Sakura looked at her shirt and the disgusting vomit all over it. 'This will take for ever to get out!' She thought. She looked at the ocean then back at Gaara. 'I'm sure he won't mind.'

Gaara turned and saw her taking over shirt and and washing it in the water but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the fact that she was still wet and water was streaming down her neck, onto her chest and down the valley of her breasts, but the worst part was that her white bra was see through. He had hold his nose tight because he was having a major nose bleed.

Sakura turned and saw Gaara holding his nose together, and she started to smirk. "Can't resist my sexy body can you Gaara?" Her smirked more when his face turned red.

"Sakura perhaps you might want to cover your chest." He pointed at her bra and she looked down to see it was see through and now it was her turn to blush.

"Gaara you're a pervert!" And she ran away from him with Gaara not far behind her telling her it wasn't what it looked like.

Not far away Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji and Kankuro were watching the pair run down the beach shouting at each other.

"Well they didn't take long to find since their shouting probably scared off any animal on this island." Temari spoke first

"Troublesome two if you ask me."

"They should just fuck and get it over with."

Everyone looked and Kankuro with confusion written all over their faces. Kankuro looked back with equal confusion on his face.

"What?"

**Elsewhere**

"Please stop I beg of you, I would suck your dick if you want just please stop." Sasuke screamed hoping anyone would help him from this hell or at least put a gun in his mouth and pull the trigger.

Sasuke and the akatsuki members were on the island and they built a special cage for Sasuke to stay in and while the other members were scavenging for food they left Tobi and Deidara to guard him. It was bad enough Deidara kept chucking mine fire crackers at him but Tobi won't just shut up. He kept repeating the 10 commandment of being a good boy over and over and over it was driving him insane. Even Deidara looked sick of Tobi's commandments.

Suddenly Deidara got up and walked up behind Sasuke and tied a gag around his mouth and went back to sitting next to Tobi before lifting Tobi's mask a bit and kissing him on the mouth with a lot passion. Tobi's arms wrapped around Deidara's neck and Deidara begins to lift up Tobi shirt.

Sasuke looked dumbfounded and was knocked back into reality when he heard their trouser zips going down. Sasuke began to let out muffled screams and closed his eyes so he couldn't see the sight before him, but that diddn't change the fact he heard their moans of pleasure, their gasps, the sound of skin slapping against each other and them calling each other's names in very seductive voices. 'I'm in hell!' Sasuke screamed in his head.

**Elsewhere**

The sun was setting and soon it would be dark. Hinata was gathering sticks, leaves and flint for a fire and Naruto was looking for food like fruit, oysters and other sea creatures anything to stop his hunger and he was smart enough to know there wasn't a ramen stand on the island.

When Naruto returned Hinata had already finished the fire place. Naruto only found five oysters and he was sure that won't fill him up. Hinata looked up at him and smiled shyly before taking the oysters from and began to open them up and sticking them on a stick and placing it over the fire.

"Wow Hinata chan where did you learn how to make the fire and what to do with oysters?" Naruto said acting like he never seen anything like it before. Hinata of course began to blush.

"Well I learned to make a fire from the boy scouts and the oysters I just came up with."

Naruto shook his head in interest before his face turned into confusion. "Why did you join the boy scouts Hinata chan?"

Hinata looked away shyly. "To be closer to you." Naruto was shocked by her answer. He remembered back 5th grade he was part of the boy scouts and that Hinata joined but he thought it was just to prove to Neji that she can take care of herself since he was always protective of her.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "I would like that." It was Hinata's turn to be shocked and blushed so hard she was as red as a cherry.

"Me too. The oysters are ready." She handed him a stick with two oysters and he began eating them straight away before Hinata could even eat her second one Naruto had finished his. She looked at him when she heard his stomach still rumbling. She put her hand out towards Naruto with a stick with two oysters on it.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak and it closed again. "Hinata I can't eat that. You earned it the most." Hinata just kept her hand out not taking no for an answer.

"I'm not hungry and besides you are the one who found them." Naruto smiled gratefully at her and began to eat them. Hinata smiled softly she found Naruto adorable when he was eating. Hinata felt her eyes getting heavy and about to fall asleep. Naruto saw this and after finshing his dinner he crawled towards Hinata and brought her close to his chest like he did on the boat but before Hinata could fall asleep she saw him lean down and just as she felt his lips on her head she fell asleep.

Naruto looked down at her and he felt a feeling he would only feel if Sakura was around him. 'Oh my god how I could not notice her sooner, she is amazing. She is beautiful, smart, and cute and a good cook even though it was very easy to make. He stroked her hair and smiled down at her.

All his thoughts were interrupted by a feral roar he heard from a distance away and he turned his head towards the direction were it come from. Behind the trees in the dark he saw a silhouette of a huge animal which had the appearance of a fox and nine huge long tails and glowing red eyes. He thought his mind was playing with him at first but when he closed his eyes and opened them again the fox beast was staring at him with its red and terrifying eyes. It let out another roar before walking away.

For the first time in a long time Naruto was terrified. 'What the fuck was that, and now thinking about it, where the fuck are we.'

**A/N: Well was that a good chapter please let me know. Till next time bye**

**P.S. I might start another story soon and check my other story**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my dear readers. The amount of work I get is exhausting, but don't worry I won't let it get in the way of me typing this chapter or next one or the next one or the… I think you get the point. I can't put up a story within a short space of time so it will be random when the next chapter goes up. And I would like to thank the people who are reviewing my story aswell as the others who have enjoyed it so far. Anyway enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Saltire dragon 10 does not own Naruto **

Hinata opened her eyes to meet the blinding sun light. She reached her arms out to grab Naruto and cuddle him only to find out he wasn't next to her. Hinata shot up and looked to both sides to see where went.

"Naruto!" She shouted. 'Must be getting breakfast, knowing him he will pass out for not having breakfast.'

She decided to get some more rest when all of a sudden she heard a rustle in the bush. She stood up and headed towards the sound and it was still rustling when she was right in front of the bush. She then saw two black cat ears pop up from the bush.

'EEEEKK A STRAY CAT!' Her first intentions were to kick so that it would run away; she hated cats ever since she was a child. She brought her foot back and swung it forwards. "THAWK!"

"GOD DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN!" Up popped a very annoyed Kankuro with a rather large red mark on his head.

"Sorry Kankuro san I didn't know… wait why are you wearing a hoodie with cat ears?"

"Oh I found it on a corpse on the beach pretty cool huh?"

"WHAT! That's disgusting!"

"Well excuse me but we are on an island with no cloths shop as far as I can see besides it wasn't like he needed it."

"That's not the poi- ugh never mind." She sighed and walked over to the campfire.

"Is there anyone else with you who survived?" She said.

"Yeah both Gaara and Temari are with me as well as Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru."

'Well that's a relief all my friends are still alive and well I wonder if the Akatsuki and Sasuke are still ok?'

**ELSEWHERE**

"Jashin fucking Christ how long are we going to walk around in fucking circles for." Shouted Hidan that probably scared of every animal by the way his voice sounded

"Until we find food and shelter you moron, Zetsu said he saw mountains that looked quite promising for camp." Kakuzu responded. The two of them were walking in the jungle for hours and both were pretty sure they were lost.

"Yeah well he said that he saw a 100 foot turtle in a nearby lake I'm pretty sure the weirdo is high or something."

"Either way if he is high or not it is still worth the search…" Kakuzu stopped all of a sudden which caused Hidan to walk right into him.

"Hey why did you stop all of a sudden?"

Kakuzu just pointed at a stone wall in front of him. It had black drawings written all over it, there was a man surrounded by giant colossal beasts each one had a different number of tails. The next picture showed people worshipping them. After that it showed the beasts fighting one another like wild animals would and surrounding them were they're worshipers who looked like they were screaming in pain and fire burning them alive. Hidan and Kakuzu kept looking at it, the next picture showed men getting ripped apart and eaten by demons and women getting raped by them. The two tore there gaze away when they heard a noise in the distance. They both were in a daze before Hidan spoke first.

"Naked people worshipping animals, disgusting blasphemers." And with that he walked away.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and swore he saw something in the distance but shrugged it off and followed Hidan not noticing a pair of eyes were following him like a predator looking at its prey.

**Elsewhere **

Here he was reunited with his friends and including the sand sibs. When came back after luckily finding a tree with a type of fruit he has never seen before and poison or not he was very hungry and looked so tasty. Lucky for him it wasn't poison instead it had a pomegranate taste except less of the seeds and more of the juice. He came back and there he saw everyone there except from Sasuke who still has to be found Alive and well. After many greetings from them they took off and headed for a mountain that Shino saw in the distance and if we are lucky there might be shelter.

"Is there something on your mind Naruto Kun?" Hinata looked at him and he smiled at her and brought her into his arms while walking.

"Nothing but you." He whispered in a seductive voice into her ears and she turned bright red because of it.

"Naruto k- kun d-do you like m-me?"

"Well I was thinking about it last night and yes I do like you do you like me?" She looked at him in shock. Did she like him… no she didn't… she loved him she loved everything about him in her eyes he was perfect.

"Y-yes." He grinned widely and kissed her nose which caused her to blush.

Naruto looked forward and saw many faces with questioning looks.

"Alright since when did Naruto stop being so blind and noticed how Hinata feels and when did you start this relationship." Said the very confused Kiba.

When Naruto was about to answer him Neji interrupted. "That doesn't matter the main priority is this. Deflower her Uzumaki consider your life over." Naruto grinned at him.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing besides it would be worth it." Nruto looked at their faces all of them shocked except the two Hyuga's , Neji looked so angry he looked like he would ill Naruto any second now and HInata looked like a tomato and she began fanning herself with her hand.

Though Naruto was happy that Hinata liked him he still couldn't get over what he saw last night. That thing or whatever it was had its eyes staring into his soul it was definitely unsettling.

"Well I'm happy for you two and I am pleased to announce that Kiba and me are now a couple." Ino said in a proud voice. This caused all the shocked turn to them.

"Yeah me and Shikamaru have something going on as well." Temari then said in a casual voice. By now everyone's jaws were touching the floor except Gaara and Shikamaru.

"How troublesome I just want to go home and forget any of this ever happened." He said.

"Asshole if you want to go home so much you can just swim home if you are not proud of our relation- wait are you blushing." She said a mischief voice.

"What! you troublesome woman, of course not!" His face was only turning redder.

"You're embarrassed I understand."

"Guys."

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"Guys!"

"You are so cute!"

"LISTEN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

Everyone turned attention to Gaara who pointed in front of himself. Everyone gasped at what they saw. It was a village that looked like it had been deserted for decades if not centuries and it brought a haunting feeling to them.

Shikamaru walked up to a house with text written all over the wall. And narrowed his eyes at it the entire place looked like it was burned to the ground and it was surrounded by different statues of weird creatures.

"Whatever this place is this writing is old, not Latin or Mandarin or anything I have seen before and know every language out there but this writing is old, very old if not impossibly old."

Gaara looked at the wall of writing before he saw some pictures all of which were very disturbing to look at.

"Gaara…"

Gaara heard a deep voice right next to his ear and he felt it's breath against his skin. Gaara turned around fast but saw nothing and he didn't hear the voice but only the sound of wind chimes. Everyone looked at Gaara with a confused look on their faces.

"Gaara?" Sakura was beside him with a concerned look on her face.

"It was nothing." He said calmly but inside he was a bit shaken up about it.

"Alright this town might have resources so let's split and we will meet back here when the sun sets." Shikamaru said and walked off with Temari.

Kankuro looked around him and everyone had got a partner except him. 'Well back to using sock puppets to pass the time.'

"Hey Kankuro do you want walk with me." Kankuro looked to his side and saw Tenten with a warm smile on her face.

Kankuro returned with a smile of his own. "Sure."

**Elsewhere**

Sakura looked at Gaara with worry. The look he had on his face earlier was a scared expression something she never saw on his face before and if Gaara was scared of something then Sakura should be scared too.

"Is something bothering you Sakura?" He said in his usual calm voice.

"Yes there is actually. The way you acted earlier, is something wrong?"

"No I'm fine."

"Gaara there is no need to be afraid-"

"I am not afraid of anything! What part of I'm fine didn't you get!"

Sakura gasped and then looked away tears threating to fall down. Gaara sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't shout at you like that."

"No it's fine I should probably learn to mind my own business." She wiped away her tears and smiled at him.

He smiled weakly back at her. "I'm going to check that house out you check that one."

"Alright see you in a minute."

She entered the house and began to look around. There was a kitchen a bedroom and pathetic excuse for a bathroom but beside that the house looked normal except it no food what so ever. She kept looking until she saw a trap door.

'Worth a look.'

She opened it and she climbed down the ladder until it broke and she fell off. She groaned and used her arms to push herself up and saw the most shocking thing in her life. The entire room was filled with corpses with faces screaming in pure terror and pain some of them were missing head, limbs and waists, the floor was stained red and the room smelled foul. Sakura screamed in terror pushing the corpses of her and tried to climb out. Something was not right; she felt another presence in the room that was slowly coming towards her and it was sickening. She then felt a hand grab hers and pull her up and that person then kicked the trapdoor shut. She looked at her saviour and saw Gaara hugging her close and his fingers tangled in her hair. She hugged him back and cried into his neck.

"Shhhh it's alright, you're safe." He whispered in her ear.

His soothing voice calmed her down immediately. "Come on we have to go back and meet the others." He said and they walked away from the house but failed to notice just as they left the trap door slowly open.

**Back at the wall**

"All right me and Temari found nothing apart from some silk covers what about you." Shikamaru said and each one shook their head.

"Me and Shino found a path way up that mountain he saw earlier." Choji said.

"Very well, lead the way the sooner I am out of this town the better there is something about this place that spooks the shit out of me."

Shino and Choji began to lead them through the town and everyone had the same feeling. Like behind every corner they are being watched.

**At the top of the mountain**

After what seemed like hours they reached the top and saw what they assumed was a temple and the front gate opened and voices were coming from within the temple and they sounded very familiar.

"Give it up man hm. Art only lasts a moment."

"You call those fireworks art."

"Absolutely, even Tobi agrees right Tobi, hm?"

"Deidara's art is beautiful Sasori sempai."

The others got tired of listening to the two artists daily debate and walked in casually.

"Hope we aren't interrupting or anything." Shikamaru said.

"Ohh the others did survive Deidara isn't that swell." Tobi said in his happy voice.

"Gaara, Temari and Kankuro I'm glad you're ok, did these brats cause any trouble?"

Gaara shook his head. "None what so ever Sasori san. Are you three the only ones alive? "

"Good to hear and no we have your damn Uchiha friend Sasuke, he is with the others."

'It seems the Akatsuki are acting less violent towards us. But why? Maybe because we have made a bond with Sasori's precious cousins.' Shikamaru thought. "Are you going to attack us or is this a truce?"

"Neither. We have no grudge against you just that Uchiha and besides you took care of my cousins and we need to work together if we ever want to leave this island so consider our school war over."

Gaara smiled a bit he was getting tired of fighting them anyway so it was good they all became friends… friends something he thought he would never have.

"Gaara…"

Gaara froze and looked around. It was that voice again.

"Gaara… come to me… come to me."

Gaara looked the door the voice was coming from. Every fibre in his body told him not to but the voice in the back of his mind told him to go and without anyone noticing he walked towards the voice and through the door which then closed behind him.

"Hey where did Gaara go?" Deidara finally noticed and then everyone looked around for him not noticing the door the red head went through.

Gaara was in a dark room and couldn't see a thing but he can hear multiple whispers and quite screams of terror until they ended and the voice spoke to him.

"Gaara…"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you. You are the son of the great Kazekage and whore of a mother who died at your hands." The voice snickered sickly at Gaara who clutched his head in pain.

"It has been a very long time since I have seen a living human, a human perfectly age and ripe blood."

"Who are you?"

"I am known by many names the one tailed demon, the sand spirit or Shukaku the sadist god."

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm so close to you and I'm so very close to you I can almost touch you."

Gaara turned around but saw nothing only the darkness for a moment it was silent and Gaara was beginning to sweat. It remained silent for a moment until he felt something climb up his legs and then grabs his arms, it felt like… sand. Gaara began to struggle but the sand had nearly covered his entire body.

"What are you doing!?"

"Don't scream boy your miserable existence will soon come to an end. When the next eclipse comes, your soul and your body will belong to me and that pink haired bitch will be my slave."

Gaara let out a scream of pain before passing out.

**A/N: Well what you did you think of that? To be honest I got a little scared when writing this. Please leave a review or ask a question or give an idea for the next chapter. Saltire dragon out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my readers, I'm posting chapter earlier than my last one but that is because I love you guys. Last chapter was mostly about Gaara, I know so this chapter will be about Naruto mostly. I will use every character equally since it is about all of them working together as a team on the island and even though the story says it is about Hinata and Naruto doesn't mean there will be any other couples which don't have a part in the story, though I will use Hinata x Naruto more often. Anyway Enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: Saltire dragon10 does not own Naruto **

**Chapter 5: **

"Argggggh!" They all froze on the spot as the scream echoed throughout the temple.

"Gaara!" Sasori, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro and Naruto shouted and ran towards the source of the scream.

They opened the door at the back of the hall and there lied Gaara unconscious. He laid there curled in a ball and covered in sand. He had terrified look on his face which got everyone nervous and started to search around the room while Sakura and Gaara's siblings gathered around to check if he was alright.

"Gaara! Gaara can you hear me, please wake up!" Sakura practically screamed in his face.

"Sakura, it's alright he is still breathing, he is fine." Temari said to her.

Naruto looked around the room along with the others but saw nothing but the creepy paintings on the wall. This wall showed a creature with ten tails and a man then confronting it then the creature being what it looked like it being sucked into the man and finally the picture of the man appearing as though he was a god.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Everyone turned and saw Hidan and Kakuzu standing at the door way.

"We heard someone scream is there something wrong Sasori and what are those brats doing here." Kakuzu said to Sasori who only looked at his youngest cousin on the floor.

"Stand down Kakuzu, Hidan we made a truce with them."

"For what purpose did make a truce with them?" Itachi said who just strolled in along with Kisame at his side and Sasuke who was in a headlock by Kisame.

"They helped by saving my cousins."

"Is that so, then why is one of them looking like he just saw a demon and curled up in a ball?"

"We don't know but I don't like it, besides we are trapped on an island with no civilisation in sight and in order to survive we must work together."

"Well then I guess we should hand them back my foolish brother, kisame let him go." And with that Kisame let Sasuke go who gasped for air and crawled back to his friends.

"Wow Sasuke- teme you look like hell!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke shouted back at him.

"What now, Zetsu said that he got a good view of the whole island and said there is no sign of any survivors from the wreck and there is no transport to get us off the island." Itachi said after the two boys stopped fighting.

"First we give Gaara some help then inform Yahiko and Nagato about working this out."

**2 Hours later **

Naruto was outside looking at view point where he could see most of the island. He closed his eyes and stood still in silence and listened to many animal noises echoing throughout the jungle.

"Naruto- kun." Naruto turned and saw the very shy girl looking at him and then slowly cuddle into his side. He grinned and returned the gesture to her.

"Gaara is waking up but has a headache. Do you want to see him?"

"No the poor guy needs some rest. Besides…" Naruto nuzzled into her dark hair and grinned. "The only person I want see right now is you." Hinata blushed at his cheesy comment which made him grin even more and turned her around to face her.

Naruto gazed into her pearl white eyes while she gazed into his ocean blue ones. Naruto placed his hand on her cheek and grazed his thumb across her face. Their faces were slowly getting closer to each other's and Hinata felt Naruto's hot breath on her face and the next thing she knew was Naruto lips on hers. The kiss soon became more passionate and Hinata poked her tongue at Naruto's lips. Naruto was very surprised by her boldness and blushed at the action but opened his mouth anyway. Their tongues battled for dominance and the kiss lasted for some time.

"Uzumaki…"

Naruto pulled away from the kiss and searched his surroundings. "Naruto- kun?" Hinata murmured.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

It was silent all of a sudden but the animal noises from the jungle but Naruto was sure he heard a voice. The voice sounded like it was spoken right next to his ear and he even felt its breath.

"Uzumaki…"

"There it is again."

"I don't hear anything Naruto."

His mind was definitely not playing tricks on him, though this time the voice came from a further distance. He narrowed his eyes at the direction the voice came from.

"Hinata how about you go inside, I'm sure Zetsu and Shino came back with something to eat."

"Where are you going?"

"Just going to take a look around." But before Hinata could question further he was gone. She frowned a bit before going back inside.

"Hey Hinata where's Naruto?" Sakura smiled at her.

"He is gone for a walk."

"I see well come on in, I'm Shino and Zetsu found a decent meal."

**Elsewhere **

He didn't know why he seemed drawn towards the voice it was repeating his name over and over and he didn't even know where he was heading but he knew he followed the voice around the side of the temple and saw flight of stairs and was now ascending further into the mountain peak until he was led into a cave.

"Good… You have arrived Uzumaki." A pair of deep red eyes and black slits in the middle glared at him.

"How do you know me?" Naruto stood there in total fear.

"You're scent… it's like your mother's."

Naruto's eyes widened and his fear turned to rage, his mother and father were in a plane crash and were presumed dead, how the hell the thing knows them. "How dare you! What do you mean?!"

The creature chuckled darkly. "Her scent was sweet and delightful."

"What the hell are you?"

"I'm a demon or the Kurama fox demon to be precise."

"Were you the one who hurt Gaara?"

"No, but I know who did and why."

"Explain now!"

The demon chuckled again before he spoke. "Your friend is the host of a demon named Shukaku and will die when the eclipse happens and your friend's body will be his."

Naruto was even more shocked by this. "Why and for what purpose?"

"Why tell you when you are going to be my host."

Naruto started to sweat and tried to turn and run but he was unable to move.

"Just close your eyes this will be over quickly."

**Elsewhere **

'Naruto sure is taking a while' Hinata thought to herself. It has been almost an hour since he left.

"Hey Shikamaru what time is it?" Choji said to his best friend.

"Exactly twelve PM now."

**Elesewhere **

"Hey Kiba did you see that?" Neji said to the Brunette. Both were currently outside looking across the jungle.

"No, what is it?"

"Look over there."

Kiba did see something eventually; it was the tree's all of them were shaking violently.

"HUMANS!"

Neji and Kiba froze when they heard the sound of a scream coming from the jungle and then followed by more screams which sounded more viscous and animalistic and the screams were coming towards them and the trees were becoming more violent. When the trees stopped moving they both saw a pack of strange animal they never seen before run through the village and heading there way at incredible speed.

The two ran back inside and closed the doors and everyone looked at them strangely. "We might have a problem." Kiba said before the scream was heard again.

"HUMANS!"

There was an all of a sudden clawing at the door which looked like it wouldn't last for long. "Come on we have to hide somewhere, Nagato where is the best place we can go." Yahiko said.

"There is a library at the back of the temple they have iron doors that can probably last till morning."

"What about Naruto- kun? We can't just leave him!" Hinata shouted but Kiba grabbed her and dragged her with him.

"Hinata listen to me, if I open that door then there is a chance we might all die and as far as we know Naruto could already be dead." Listening to Kiba's words caused her to tear up.

At that everyone ran into the back of the temple and into the library and closed the door and locked just as they heard the wooden door collapse.

"Alright now we all wait till morning and hope those things will leave."

"Wait, where is Gaara and Sakura?" Temari said all of a sudden and then everyone relised that Sakura was taking care of Gaara in the east side of the temple.

**Elsewhere**

'What was that?' Sakura stood up and walked to the door entrance and looked down the hall and saw nothing. 'Must have been my imagination'

Just when she was about to go back and check on Gaara she heard footsteps that were now coming down the hall she looked again and saw a creature on four legs that had long black fur with human black hands that were scaly and a large black snake head and blood red eyes with no pupils. The creature then stalked Sakura like a predator stalking its prey along with two others.

Sakura screamed and ran back into the room and heard the creatures chase her. She saw no escape from them and she curled herself into ball by Gaara's side and hugged him tightly hoping that he will wake up and comfort her or if she would wake up and Gaara is beside her. She looked at the door way and saw them gazing at her and just as one of them pounced at her and she shut her eyes tight she felt Gaara's warmth leave her. Only seconds later did she relise the pain didn't come and she looked up and was amazed at what she saw. The creature that attacked was now being choked to death by Gaara. As for the other they cowered in fear.

The creature looked at Gaara and just as the life disappeared from its eyes it whispered. "Forgive me lord Shukaku." And after that it dropped dead.

Gaara glanced at the other two but they were already gone. He was amazed at what he just did; he didn't relise he had so much strength in him sighed at looked at Sakura. "Are you-"

Gaara couldn't finish what he was about to say because Sakura's lips were already on his. The kiss lasted five seconds before she pulled away and looked into his even more surprised eyes.

"That was the bravest thing I have ever seen. Thank you Gaara I thought I was going to die but thanks to you I'm not we both aren't." Gaara then noticed she was crying and he then hugged her close.

**A/N: Aaaaaand scene. That was your first look at what demons lurk on the island but trust me there will be more. Next chapter is an origin story. Might have it done in two days but can't make promises. Pwease review and tell me how my new icon photo is. Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my beloved viewers of the world. I'm glad I was able to keep my promise and put this up within a day or two. I'm so happy today that I think this chapter should all be sunshine and butterflies! NOT! This chapter will have gore and sexual abuse and cursing and there is nothing you can do about it, MWAHAHAHA! Anyway enjoy this chapter and happy Valentine's Day 3 **

**Disclaimer Saltire dragon10 does not own Naruto **

Hashirama rushed through the village dodging the fleeing women and children as he was heading to the front gate. He approached the captain of the guard and looked across the land in front of him and saw the bloodied bodies of his fellow shinobi.

"Status report soldier!" Hashirama shouted over the chaos.

"Sir, the nine tailed beast is free from the jinchuriki and attacking the village along with its spawn! Many of our men are dead and the Kyubii and its army will break into the village any second, they retreated for now but we expect another attack within minutes! We believe Madara Uchiha caused this Sir!"

'That damned Uchiha has always caused trouble for our village but now he has gone too far!' "Call the other villages for help we must unite and dispose this threat together!"

"Negative Sir, we received multiple message scrolls from the other villages, it would seem Madara has freed all the beasts and the villages have all crumbled!"

"Kami! The damn bastard has released all the tailed beasts which can only mean one thing. He plans to bring back the ten tails!" 'Though he won't succeed. The tailed beasts hate each other's guts with passion and will be at war with each other, and the chances that they would cooperate with a human is zero let alone give up their lives to bring back the ten tails.'

"Hold the line here! Where is Tobirama!" Hashirama shouted. When the captains face morphed into a sad look, Hashirama knew the worse has happened.

"Sir, Tobirama gave his life to fend the demons off."

"He died as a great shinobi, and I will be damned if I don't defend this village for my life too!"

"Sir, don't we need a hokage who will lead our village to the end of this war!"

"If I die then I entrust the safety of this village to you Hiruzen Sarutobi. Don't doubt your capability of being a hokage you are my student after all." And at that Hishirama jumped off the wall and onto the battle field.

"Thank you for everything sensei. Everyone retreat back into the mountains!"

Hishirama sprinted across the battle field and both left and right were the disembowelled bodies of leaf shinobi. 'If the Intel was correct then the nine tails spawn are made up of red chakra, they have the ability to bite and infects humans and there are consumed by the red chakra and become just like them. Here they come.'

Hundreds of the demons spawn jumped out from trees and charged straight at him. "Wood release: great forest technique!"

Just then his arm turned into many wooden tendrils which charged and pierced the many creatures that attacked him. The fight lasted for hours and had used all of the jutsus he had and he ran out of chakra. Despite this the waves of demons stopped and he assumed they were all dead.

'I thought they would never end time to return to the village and we must leave this island. Madara won't succeed in his plan the demons will easily rip him apart and the demons will only destroy each other.'

Hashirama returned to the village but what he saw was unexpected. He failed the village was on fire and all over the ground were recently deceased shinobi all off them torn to pieces and their blood was already dried out on the earth's soil.

'The woman and children!' Hashirama rushed into the mountains but saw that even they didn't make it. The children bodies were not around but he saw their cloths soaked in blood and torn and the woman were all found undressed and with broken necks some were decapitated.

"You failed Hokage!"

Before he could turn around he felt something pierce through his chest and when looked down he saw a black claw. "You left them to die, every man was butchered, every woman was raped and every child was eaten. You should have seen it Senju it was a sweet sight."

"You monster you haven't won. Many clans have left and are long gone and were lucky to escape the likes of you! And the chances of you surviving on this island are zero when you have eight other demons wanting your fox hide." Hishirama gurgled out some blood and felt his eyes closing before he embraced the darkness. 'Hiruzen I entrust their future to you.'

**Present setting**

Naruto woke up from the dream with sweat covered over his face. He remembered what was going on in the dream there was a man who made wood move and use it as a weapon, a burning village and demons… demons… 'SHIT! The nine tails, it said it went into my body and that I and Gaara only have until the eclipse to live. I have got to tell him. Maybe we can undo this curse.'

**Elsewhere **

They all waited in silence until the night was over and they can be sure they were safe. They all heard some fighting and a scream before the sound of running out the door. They all assumed Gaara was killed and Sakura was chased out the temple and probably dead. And in the last hour or so they mourned their deaths and none of them spoke since, just whimpers and tears.

Temari rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder after crying for ages. Shikamaru knew she and her brother and cousin were in a lot of pain after Gaara's death. The world was too harsh on him and he had been lied to through his entire childhood. I mourned over his and Sakura's death or if she was lucky enough to get away but by the speed of those things it was unlikely, he only hoped.

He glanced to his side and saw the many scrolls scattered across the floor. He was interested at what was in it but if it was the same language as the writing outside he would give up reading it. Surprisingly it was English in fact they were all English. He just gathered more and more. 'Perhaps I could learn some back ground history of this village.'

"What have you got there Nara?" Said Yahiko. After that everyone looked at him to see what he was reading. 'How troublesome.'

"All these notes are in English even though outside the language is nothing I ever seen. They have a lot of history on the town's history an-"

"Yeah, Yeah cut to the chase you faggot." Hidan said in a bored voice which caused Shikamaru to glare at him.

"It's a diary entry in one of them it says, 'Me and the other clans are leaving. The prophets of the world ending have begun they painted our village's future; a burning ash field of men dead and women being raped. Some have even wrote threats in the old beasts tongue and Madara has been missing for some time and the Jinchuriki's from other villages have also been missing. We can only imagine what evil Madara is up to but we are sure it is the destruction of our village. We have tried to warn the others but they won't listen, well we are not staying around to see if we are wrong we are taking a boat out of Konoha and fine somewhere to stay. I hope the other villages will do the same.'"

"Wait a second. Konoha is the name of our town." Ino said and looked as confused as everyone else even Shikamaru was confused.

"Wait here is a list of clans that left on the boat 'Aburame clan, Akimichi clan, Haruno caln, Hyuga clan, Inuzuka clan, Nara clan, Sarutobi clan, Uchiha clan, Uzumaki clan and Yamanka clan.' Most of our family names are in this scroll and left this island to escape an apocalypse."

It took a while for everyone to take the information in that all of their lives originated from this island they shipwrecked on. "My theory is this all of our ancestors left this island to escape from something and they sailed across the ocean and into North America and made residence there naming a city they built after this one Konoha. Temari your family may have also originated from here it would explain why a very pale family that lived in the Sahara desert for their lives without even getting a tan."

"That would explain a lot and then we moved from Suna to Konoha so that our father's company can form a partnership with Uchiha and Hyuga industries."

"I bet other clans from the other villages moved across the sea and into different countries. Look here there is a map of all the different villages on the island and one of them is 'Suna'. Deidara where does your family originated from?"

"Canada, Iwagakure."

"Iwagakure , the rock village. What about you Kakuzu?"

"Takigakure, Russia."

"Takigakure , the waterfall village. Konan, Nagato and Yahiko you free grew up together as children and originated from the same place so where do you come from?"

"Amegakure, Scotland."

"Amegakure, the rain village. Kisame?

"Hawaii, Kirigakure."

"Kirigakure, the mist village. And Hidan?"

"Your mum's vagina. Just kidding, Yugakure, Japan."

"Right Yugakure, the village of hot water. There is probably hundreds more clans from this country that went to different countries and made residence. Well if I'll be damned. This island is our ancestor's home. And it even says here the techniques of our clans would use, by using an inner aura named chakra clans would use it in combat."

"Are these true facts or are they just stories." Said Itachi

"No it can't be they have a whole book here on jutsus which were the weapons that chakra were used from. There is Ninjutsu using nature elements for combat, Taijutsu all in physical strength and Genjutsu, using illusions against opponents. Also each clan has an unique jutsu to perform."

"Is there any scrolls that teach you these techniques, perhaps we can use them to combat those things that tried to kill us." Said Tenten.

"Well there is a whole lot more of those scroll back here. It's worth taking a look."

**A/N**: **And finished well there is the main back stories to it all but don't worry more will be revealed later. The reason why I made Kisame in Hawaii was because apparently Hawaiian mythology was that sharks were gods and Kisame is a shark/human hybrid so what the heck. And Konan, Nagato and Yahiko are from Scotland because It allllwaaaays rains here and they are from the village of the rain. I'm not joking I can't go through a single day without it raining like hell on me. Hope you enjoyed my chapter Pwease leave a review. Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my readers I was supposed to post this chapter 5 weeks ago but there were slight problems that side-tracked me. Well please accept my apology and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Saltire dragon does not own Naruto. **

**Chapter 7 **

Naruto heard screams from within the temple that sounded like Sakura and he began to run faster. "Sakura!"

Naruto kept running but what he didn't know was that he was being stalked by something. Before he knew it he was pounced on from behind and was then pinned down. He looked up at what attacked him and saw a huge creature with black fur, claws and a large black snake head with red eyes. Naruto began to struggle free but didn't help him at all. He heard it snicker and then felt its fork tipped black tongue run across his cheek.

"Get off of me!" He shouted but it continued to snicker. Naruto looked up again and saw its jaw unhinging and wide opened, slowly lowering towards his face.

"I SAID GET OFF ME!" Naruto shouted again this time he released his arms free from it and then turned over to get the creature off him.

As he got up he ran and then turned around and saw that it was pouncing at him again. He let the creature pounce him but he curled his legs in and his feet up against the creature's stomach. With one push it hurled over him and over the edge of the mountain side. Naruto looked over the edge and saw it slowly descending down until it was out of sight.

'What the hell was that?' He thought. 'I can't think about that now I have to get to Gaara now!'

Naruto kept running down the mountain side until he arrived at the temple's front entrance only to see that the door was destroyed and the wood looked like it was clawed at. Naruto paid no attention to the destruction within the temple and was running into each and every room trying to find him.

'Where is Gaara? Then again where is everyone else?' Then it hit him. 'Wait that thing that attacked me and the mess around here… does that mean… they are dead? No, no that can't true they must've hid somewhere but where?'

Naruto ran down the last corridor he hasn't checked and then opened the door. The first thing that caught his eye was Gaara looking down at something in his arms. "Hey Gaar- what?" That thing Naruto took it for was actually Sakura sleeping soundly in Gaaar's arms.

"Naruto, I am glad to see you I almost thought you died." Gaara said as he gently lifted Sakura off him and laid her on the bedroll. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. Sure he saw some spark between them but he didn't expect this, he thought that she still liked the teme. "So are you and Sakura an item now?" Naruto said awkwardly.

Gaara's eyes then became wide and started shaking his hands in front of himself. "What! No, no, no, no this is not what you think it is. You have got to believe me Naruto, we were attacked by a creature and I protected Sakura. I then killed it and she just wanted some comfort, that's all I swear!"

"Wait you were attacked by what now?" Naruto looked to his side and saw that the same creature or the same species that attacked him earlier was lying dead on the floor. "Jesus, did you kill that thing? I mean I had trouble getting it off of me and I am quite the toned man but you're a lanky, thin guy."

Gaara did not looked amused by this instead he glared at Naruto. "First of all Naruto I am older than you, second of we have already established that I am stronger than you and finally… well can we discuss it in private?"

Naruto's expression changed into one of concern for his friend. "Sure what is it Gaara?"

"Naruto, do you remember when I wandered off and you all found me unconscious?" Naruto nodded. "Well before I was unconscious there was a voice behind me that told me some things about-"

"Stop there Gaara, I know what you heard I had my fair share of being in the presence of a demon. We are both containers of them now aren't we?" Naruto said as he bowed his head in sadness.

"Not only that, but our lives in danger aswell. If you must know it was basic instinct that told me to kill that thing for the thrill of killing and not the protection of me and Sakura's life. If my demon can have control over my actions then the same goes for you, our friend's lives can be in danger because of us."

Naruto began to sweat what if the demon can control the way we felt then there is a chance we might hurt them. "How do you know so much about your demon?"

"This may be my first encounter with the Shukaku but have heard a lot of stories about it. A legend passed down from my ancestors, the stories were used to scare children. The Shukaku was depicted as many things the great god of the desert, the demon from hell that destroyed villages just for its pleasure, but if you were a Sabaku like myself then you would know that the demon was once an evil monk who transformed into a monster and my family trapped it into a tea kettle. But that's just a story; I don't know the full origins of it."

Naruto looked at him in amazement. He didn't know that his family had such a fantastic story and yet it's related to the demon that's inside Gaara. "Do you know what Kararuma is?"

Gaara looked at Naruto strangely. "Never heard of it, I take it that this Kararuma is your demon."

"Yeah but it's strange, it said something about my mother… I never knew my mother very well."

Gaara could sympathize with him. They both were there, that loneliness that lived without the love and care of their mothers. "Anyway, do you know where Temari and Kankuro are?"

Naruto shot his head up remembering he was also looking for Hinata and the others aswell. "No I was hoping that you knew where they were."

"Well they probably saw the creatures approach the temple and made refuge somewhere within here or left. The best place to look is the library there is a reinforced door that could be the best place to hide."

Naruto looked flabbergasted. "There is a library here!"

Gaara and Naruto walked toward the library door and looked at it. 'Door is closed, locked most likely and no sign of any blood or corpses.' Gaara thought and nodded his head at Naruto.

Naruto knocked on the door twice. "Hello…?" It was only two seconds before the door opened and out jumped a very happy Hinata.

"NARUTO!" Hinata gave Naruto a death hug and they both collapsed on the floor. "I was so worried I thought you died, don't ever wander off again, you almost gave me a hea-"

"Hinata don't worry I am fine." Naruto said and kissed her forehead before smiling brightly at her.

"Get a room you two." Gaara said before getting hugged from both sides by his siblings and his hair ruffled by Sasori.

"Gaara thank god you are alright." Temari said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah bro don't scare us like that again." Kankuro said with his eyes shut tight and hugging Gaara with all his might.

"Hey Gaara!" Gaara looked at the blonde girl Ino. "Where is Sakura is she alright?"

"Yeah she is fine she is just resting." Gaara replied.

"Well then if this reunion is now done I would like to tell you both some vital information you must here about this island." Said Yahiko.

**After the story which I told you in the other chapter **

"Well that is interesting and you are saying we can use these jutsu's in order to fight back against those things?" Gaara said after all the information soaked in.

"Yes and we begin training at dawn."

**Well there you have it the chapter that took only a month or two to write. Anyway I am once again sorry for the huge delay but I promise the next update will be in sooner at least this week. Damn exams. Pwease leave a review Pweaty pwease and Good bye… love you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well I am glad I kept to my word and was able to get this chapter uploaded within a week so I have pleased you my loyal readers. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 8: **

The sun was rising and everyone was already in groups training. Naruto was in a group with Sakura, Sasuke and surprisingly Gaara as well. He said it was because of the demon's they had in them. Naruto knew better than that, it was clear to him even though he was an idiot that the red head had deep feelings for Sakura and didn't want the Uchiha to mess that up. Naruto smiled and looked down on the scroll that he chose from the Uzumaki scroll archives. He didn't understand a damn thing.

"So I don't get it. I am trying to figure out how to do this Rashengan thingy and even though I am doing all the hand movements nothing is happening."

"Because idiot you are supposed to concentrate all of your chakra into your hands before performing the jutsu you dobe." Sasuke replied coolly.

Naruto gritted his teeth. Why the hell Hinata couldn't come to replace this teme was beyond him. Oh yeah Hinata's ass of a cousin said since they are in the same clan they would learn much faster if they were together along with Shino and Lee. And he said I will molest her… come on!

"Shut up you jerk why aren't you hanging out with Itachi since you are both in the same clan?"

"Are you insane? I hate him!"

Gaara just watched the two of them babble between each other while he was reading a scroll he was able to get his hands of the tailed beasts and what are the abilities you can obtain if you are their host. Well Gaara found a thing or two about he can do with its power. Sand manipulation. Gaara had to admit that there was a slight good thing about being a host of the Shukaku, Healing factors, super strength and of course able to control sand into any shape and increase the pressure of it. Gaara turned his attention away from the scroll and towards the pink haired girl. Sakura took up her time by researching healing techniques.

"How is it all going?" Gaara asked the girl.

Sakura turned to look up at him and began blush a little. "Great, thanks for asking Gaara. And you?"

"Well I was able to do this." Gaara said and performed a hand seal.

Sakura's eyes widened at what was appearing on Gaara's hands. It was a flower made from sand. Gaara picked it up and placed it in her hands. Sakura didn't want to touch it. It looked so beautiful yet so fragile and she was too afraid if she might break it.

"Well what do you think?" Gaara asked with a very small smile on his face.

"It's beautiful Gaara, I don't know what to say." Sakura replied with a large smile of her own.

"You can keep it if you want-"

"Hey!" Gaara and Sakura turned to look at a very angry Uchiha approaching them.

"Keep away from her you freak!" Sasuke shouted and grabbed Sakura's arm and tried to pull her away from Gaara.

Gaara was getting more pissed by the second. Sasuke has been picking on Gaara ever since he has gotten closer to Sakura. "You better back off Uchiha."

"Or what Sabaku?" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Gaara don't fight him it's not worth it and Sasuke let go and Piss off!" Sakura said and pulled away from him.

"What the hell Sakura! He is a monster don't you remember what he did when we first met him and his siblings?"

"The reason they decided to fight us and nearly beat us unconscious was because you treated them like outsiders and second class citizens no wonder they hated you."

Naruto was glad that Uchiha finally walked away from him but man it pissed him off the way he treated others. He began to wonder how Hinata was doing.

**Elsewhere **

"Well what do you see?" Neji said to his cousin."

"Everything is white and there is blue stuff coming out of everyone's bodies."

Neji and Hinata were both practicing the Hyuga clan's specialty when in battle. The bykugan an eye technique that allows them to see the amount of chakra someone has and even what techniques.

"Well I am glad that you were able to perform the bykugan and the blue stuff that'd radiating from our bodies is chakra." Neji said.

"Agggghhh!" Hinata screamed from the top of her voice.

"Hinata what is it!?" Neji asked her with a nervous look on his face. "Is there something out there?"

"Shino there are bugs crawling inside you!" Hinata pointed at Shino.

"Sorry to disturb you Hinata, it's the only way to perform my clans jutsu's these are insects that have said that they are willing to obey my orders and devote their lives to me in return for my body as a hive and will get to have the chakra from the enemy I attack."

"You can talk to those things! Amazing! Can you teach them to do tricks or even taijutsu?" Lee said in a very excited voice.

"No you moron because they are made for surveillance, sneak attacks and even make a clone of myself."

"And how does it feel having them inside you. Now thinking about it how did they get inside you?"

Shino stayed quiet for a couple of minutes and turned away embarrassed. After getting over the fact Shino was now a walking nest of bugs Hinata began to think about Naruto. She missed him so much even though they have only been separate for four hours it has felt like it has been four days. He has been very nervous looking ever since he wandered off. What could have happened to him?

**Elsewhere **

"Gross! What have you fucking done to yourself!?" Hidan Shouted in a very disturbed voice.

"It is the effects of the jutsu, you twit." Kakuzu said in clearly annoyed.

"Yeah but what is with the tentacles and shit? Where the hell did you find this scroll?"

"I found it earlier before all this happened don't you remember me showing you it when we were looking around for shelter!"

"I thought it was a piece of paper with random shit on it. Why on jashin's green fucking earth did you take it with you anyway?"

"Because it had the name of city my family inherited from. It was next to a stone that had the symbol of Takigakure the water fall. My family told me our ancestors were in possession of the world's most deadly earth weapon and that we... ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"No I stopped listening after the first fucking sentence." HIdan said in a bored tone. "Though really what's with the tentacles."

"They are not tentacles they are black threads!"

"BORING! That shit is fucked up man."

"Well it is better than having mouths on your hands." Deidara said who also along with Sasori trained with Kakuzu and Hidan. Hidan looked at Deidara's hand and immediately scrunched his face in total discuss.

"Well at least I don't have a deformity." Hidan said with his nose up high. All of a sudden Hidan felt his arm moving on his own and then he felt a large pain in his groin. "OW! What the fuck was that?"

Sasori smirked at him and moved his finger up and down and every time Hidan hit his balls. "It's a puppet technique and guess what you are the puppet." Sasori said in a smug voice.

**Elsewhere **

Tenten walked up to Kankuro who had his face in that scroll for hours. "Hey Kankuro what are you doing?"

Kankuro looked up and smiled. "Same thing as Sasori is doing. Watch this."

Tenten saw blue lines come out of Kankuro's finger tips and connect to Shikamaru who was talking to Temari until. Kankuro flicked one of his fingers forward and just as that happened Shikamaru's face went forward and his mouth landed on Temari's.

Temari pushed Shikamaru off her and then glared at her younger brother. Shikamaru was recovering from the forced kiss he gave and then performed his jutsu. Without Tenten and Kankuro knowing since they were both laughing their asses off Shikamaru's shadow became darker and a shadow like tendril extended out like an arm and touched both of their shadows. Both then stopped laughing and looked down.

"Shadow possession jutsu is complete." Shikamaru smirked and raised his arms in a hug like position and was glad to see that they were doing the same actions.

Tenten and kankuro now both looked terrified and both were now hugging one another. Temari burst out laughing as Shikamaru was now making out with the air but while that was happening the other two were doing the same.

**Elsewhere (Bet you are tired of seeing this word. Sorry.) **

Konan watched her two best friends; Yahiko and Nagato train with one another. She was afraid and embarrassed to admit it but she had a crush on one of them.She alwayshas found Nagato attractive with that red hair of his and that sweet voice of his but she would never feel the same way for him as she does for Yahiko. They knew each other since they were kids and grew up in the same orphan's home. Then they met Nagato in the beginning their teenage years. They became friends very quickly and ever since they were inseparable. But as the days carried on she felt different every time she was around Yahiko and then she realised that she loved him.

"Konan are you going to join us?" Yahiko said in a cheerful voice. That was another reason why she loved him. He always acted like a strong leader in front of the Akatsuki and others but when it is just the three of them he has his normal cheery attitude on.

"No thank you yahiko I am fine right now. Reading this scroll will benefit me more than going training with you without knowing what I am doing." Konan replied. Yahiko just shrugged his shoulders.

Nagato saw Konan go back to reading and sighed. He loved her so much but at the same time Yahiko his best friend also loved her and that was the problem he didn't know who to choose his best friend or the woman of his dreams. He decided to tell Konan how he feels; he is pretty sure she feels the same way.

**Elsewhere**

Gaara still couldn't believe that they were both still fighting and he was about to break it up before…

"Gaara get down!" Gaara felt Naruto tackle him to the ground and just as that happened Gaara saw something jump right over him. As they both got up they saw a large looking wolf that had golden fur with black markings around its body, arms, legs and face. It had one large bushy tail and golden eyes.

"We are under attack!" Sakura shouted to warn the others but saw that they were all being attacked by the same creatures. Sasuke's hand turned into lightning and was making very strange noises.

"CHINDORI!" He shouted and his hand went right through the beasts belly when it tried to pounce on him. The creature lied dead and Sasuke was too busy looking at the body to notice another one pounce on him.

"Naruto get Sakura out of here and to safety." Gaara said Naruto but just as Gaara said that another four attacked them and one was just about the take a bite out of Naruto's head. Before Naruto and Gaara knew it Sakura just punched the head of the beast that was going to kill Naruto into the ground and it jaw and neck broke.

Both stared even the other creatures looked at her in amazement. "Looks like you two are the ones who need saving." She said in a smug tone.

"Oh yeah one with the most wolf's killed is the protector of the other. Deal?" Gaara said.

"Deal!"

Naruto looked at them in amazement, Gaara was able to kill multiple ones with his sand, Sakura was beating the death out of the one after the other and Sasuke… was still wrestling with that one.

"Need help teme?" Naruto said.

"Piss off, he's mine!"

"Ok then." Naruto then ran off to find Hinata. He did find her along with Lee, Shino and Neji though while they had their own opponents to kill one was pinning Hinata to the ground.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted. There was no way he could save her. There was only one way he just had to concentrate. Just as the beast jaws were at her face.

"RASHENGAN!"

**I am going to leave it there for you guys. Anyway next update is coming soon tomorrow maybe or next day not too sure really. Pwease review and :3 cat face! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ahhhhh shit…. From now on never trust me on the next date for a chapter. Anyway got results back from exams and I passed all of them except two which I don't give a crap about, Yeah! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Naruto felt something in his hand at that moment and he saw a bright blue light in his hand. It was in the shape of a sphere and there was a white centre being orbited by dozens of blue lines. As his hand crashed against the beast the next thing he knew was that the beast was no longer on Hinata and at least five yards away from him. He was even more surprised when the creature was not moving and was lying there dead.

"NARUTO!" Naruto was out of his daze when he heard Hinata scream his name and then hug his side. "Thank you, thank you and thank you!"

Naruto smiled down at her before leaning over and kissing her forehead muttering words of comfort. It seemed everyone dealt with the attackers and there were only a few who had minor injuries. Sasuke got saved by Itachi who has begun actually showing more of his brotherly love side though in a cold and calm way, Sasuke didn't return of course, feeling nothing but dislike for his father's favourite child.

"Wait!" everyone looked at Ino who looked terrified. "Where is Kiba?"

**With Kiba **

Kiba was still being chased by one of those things and had now ended up lost in the jungle, hiding behind a tree. Kiba was trying to find his bearings back to the village where they were training but then heard a snarling beside him. He turned to see the beast chasing him was only a few metres away from him ready to pounce on him. Kiba closed his eyes and waited for the pain, it only took five seconds for him to have the courage to open them again. There in front of him was a large looking white dog with its mouth around the beast's neck. The dog looked up at Kiba who then closed his eyes and waited for this dog to kill him instead.

Kiba felt a tongue lick against his cheek and then turned to the dog who kept on licking. "Hey knock it off!" Kiba said to it. The dog then stopped licking at him and instead stared at Kiba. "Can you understand what I am saying?" Kiba said. The dog just nodded in reply. Kiba began saying a bunch of silly commands like to roll over, do tricks and somersaults all of which were obeyed.

"Do you have a name boy?" Kiba said to the dog. It just shakes its head as a no. "Well how about I pick a name for you… erm… I know, how about akamaru!" The dog barked in agreement which made Kiba laugh. The two began to head back to the village.

**With Nagato **

Nagato looked at his best friend and his love interest embrace one another for their victory. He was beyond jealous for Yahiko yet also he was hurt that Konan was showing more affection for Yahiko than him. Just then he heard a footsteps behind him.

"Who's there?" Nagato said. Then a figure came out from behind a tree.

"It's only me Nagato san."

"Oh, hey Tobi." Then something then registered in his mind. "Wait where where you during training and the attack?"

Tobi looked at him and began to chuckle in a deep and rich voice. "I was merely enjoying the view."

"W-what? Tobi are you ok?"

"Never felt better actually. I see that you have got a liking towards Konan. I don't blame you she is quite the attractive woman don't agree?"

Nagato looked away from him. "I don't know what you are talking about, besides I thought you were a homosexual."

"You mean me and Deidara's relationship well sorry to burst your bubble but I never really cared for that boy. It was just to get someone to trust me; he was the first to be fooled for my idiotic personality and then you all followed."

"What are you saying?"

"That you are my pawns, my tools or even my slaves. But before you go ahead and tell the others I would grant you something that would change your appearance in everyone's eyes forever."

As much as Nagato was pissed and confused at this new Tobi he was also quite interested in what he had to offer. "I am listening."

"I will offer you power beyond imagination. Everyone will see you as their leader and you can also win Konan's heart. In return however you will take orders from me and will make every person stand in line. Do you understand?"

Nagato hesitated for a moment before nodding his. "Yes."

Tobi chuckled darkly. "What you are about to obtain is the eyes of a god. I give you the Rinnegan."

**With Sakura **

Sakura was walking around in circles in her room what seemed like forever was thinking about earlier. First of all Gaara gave her a sand rose, then she protected him from Sasuke and now she has these feelings for him which has now made her confused.

Sakura then heard a knock on her door. "Come in." Gaara then strolled in and smiled at her.

"Hey Sakura I came by to ask how many of those things you killed."

Of course their little bet they had earlier. "I got five." She said with a smug smile on her face.

Gaara looked like he was about laugh his ass off any second. "Not bad Sakura but I scored with a total of six."

Sakura looked at him disbelief. "What not fair I was one behind!"

"Sorry Sakura but you know what the bet was." Gaara's smile went wider as he closed in on her.

"Hell no, I don't need your fucking protection Sabaku!"

"Oh really?"

"Hell yeah, I am able to-"

Sakura was unable to finish her sentence because Gaara all of a sudden pulled her head towards him and carefully pressed his lips against hers. She blushed deep red and her body was tense. After a couple of seconds Gaara pulled away and had a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry for that, I don't know what came over me there. I will just leave you alone."

As Gaara turned around to leave he was then pulled around and Sakura smashed her lips against his all the gentleness gone and was replaced with a hot and needy kiss. Gaara was surprised at first but then returned the kiss by licking her lips asking for access to her mouth and she opened her mouth letting his tongue roll in battle with hers. After a couple of minutes they separated and stared into one another's eyes.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you to Gaara."

**With Hinata and Naruto **

Naruto ran his fingers in Hinata's dark hair who hasn't been talking in some time and Naruto was beginning to get worried about her.

"Hinata tell me what is the matter?"

"What nothing Naruto kun." She replied looking a bit nervous.

"Hinata." Naruto now had his serious expression. Hinata just sighed

"I have been thinking about what earlier when you saved me. Don't get me wrong I am very grateful but it has made me realise that I am weak and that I don't deserve you."

Naruto had a shocked looking face. "WHAT! Hinata you are one greatest people I have ever met in my life and you may not be as powerful as Temari, Tenten or Sakura but you have a lot of potential to be a strong person one day even more than your cousin."

Hinata looked amazed at what he said. "Do you mean it?"

"Hinata, I know it." Hinata smiled at his cheesy line and then kissed him on the lips which then turned into a heated make out session.

"I love you Hinata believe it."

Hinata giggled and replied. "I love you to Naruto kun."

**With Tobi **

Tobi sighed and looked at the moon. He was waiting here for his rendezvous with his partner in all of this. 'What is taking him so long?' He thought.

"Sorry I am late master."

"Don't worry about it Zetsu. I have commenced the second stage of the plan and we are now moving on to stage three."

"Did Nagato take the offer?"

"Of course he did. Fools like him will do anything for love making them the more easily to manipulate."

"So we now have the Akatsuki at our disposal but what about the tailed beasts."

"No need to worry Zetsu we are already in the presence of two of them."

Zetsu looked at Tobi confused.

"It would seem both the one tailed and nine tailed beast have taken a host, Gaara and Naruto. This much easier than I hoped it would be."

"Don't get carried away master. Remember what our task is."

Tobi smirked behind his orange mask. "Of course, first we use the power of the rinnegan to resurrect Madara Uchiha, I will then become the ten tails jinchuuriki and finally I will become the god of the new world I will create."

Zetsu smirks at Tobi. "And if someone gets in our way."

"Then they will feel the true power of the Uchiha." Tobi said and then activated his sharingan once again gazing at the moon.

**Well that's the ninth chapter up. Not going to say when the next chapter will be up because I honestly don't know. This story is now also labelled as gaara and sakura because there will be a lot of scenes of them. Bye pwease review :3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi my fellow readers, I would like to say a couple of things before I continue with this story. First off I am very happy about the positive feedback I have been gaining and I would like to thank them and all to those who have read my story. Second I have now written a third story called 'fate of two worlds' which is still on hold and my first ever 'red clouds and sand' which is now cancelled but up for adoption if anyone would like to continue the story or rewrite it completely I am happy with that just keep with the plot. Last of all even though I said this will be labelled as a Gaara and Sakura story as well it has changed back because I used the search engine on fan fiction for Gaara and Sakura and it didn't show up. It's pretty pointless. But that's my opinion. **

**Well that is all and enjoy! **

Naruto woke up and felt someone's arms wrapped around his waist and looked to see Hinata fast asleep after their make out session last night. 'She is so cute when she is asleep.' He thought and as much as he wanted to kiss her again he decided to let her have her sleep and get them some breakfast.

Naruto went into the main hall of their refuge, the temple. It was supposed to be Gaara, Neji, Sasori and Deidara's turn to scout out for food but it turns out they haven't come back yet.

"Are you waiting for your breakfast Uzumaki."

Naruto turned to the person who spoke to him and saw the older Uchia. "That is none of your concern Itachi."

Itachi frowned at him. "Why are you being negative towards me? Are we not all friends here?" He said the last part being a bit sarcastic.

"Well first off you were my childhood tormentor, second you beat living shit out of your younger brother even though he is a teme and finally even though you are smarter, stronger and the favoured son you still torment him!" Naruto said taking a deep breath of air.

Itachi had surprise look on his face. "You know I didn't like being the preferred son it just happens. I don't try to get my father's attention yet I get it anyway. I use to do everything with Sasuke, training and our usual hobbies together. Then one day he just snapped at me and from then on he has given me the cold shoulder. One day he went into our father's police profiles and got private information on each of the Akatsuki members such as Sasori's parent's criminal records and the number of times Hidan has gone to Suspension for all the weird activities he does. It tore them all apart and the worst part was that he got away with it."

Naruto looked at him in disbelief. "Wow."

Itachi looked up and continued. "However, even though he became that cruel he is still my brother."

Naruto smiled at him. "I guess I'm sorry I judged you like that."

Itachi shook his head. "No need to apologize I am sorry the way I treated you as a kid."

Naruto's smile widened. "Apology accepted."

Just then Kisame came into the hall with arms around his stomach. "When are the others coming back with that food it has been ages now."

**With the others **

Gaara sighed. "Any luck yet!" He shouted.

"No food here, hm."

"Nothing."

Gaara was on the edge to just smash a rock against his head. It has been over three hours since they left the temple for some food in the jungle and so far all they found were four tropical fruits. It would seem to them that would just have to move out further. Why Kiba or Shino couldn't do this job instead was beyond him. Well good thing they had Neji otherwise they would never have a chance.

"Everyone, get over here!" Neji shouted.

Gaara, Deidara and Sasori ran to where Neji was in hope he found some food.

"What is it?" Asked Sasori

"Down there." Said Neji

The three boys looked down at the small hole Neji was pointing at. It was full with dead animal corpses all of which were in a fine condition to eat and unspoiled but all of them had a nasty looking bite mark on their necks. In other words it was something's feeding ground.

"Hey Sasori you're the oldest you go first, hm."

Sasori looked at his best friend with a scowl plastered on his face. "What. Fuck no."

"I'll go." Said Neji and he descended into the pit picking up only small animals and birds while the others stood guard.

"Hurry up Neji I don't want to meet the thing that this food belongs to." Gaara whispered down into the pit. The three of the boys standing guard looked in every possible direction, the tension was thick in the air as if they were just waiting for an attack from the bushes of leaves.

"All right I'm done." Neji climbed back up and put the animals into the sack along with the fruit.

"Ok that should be enough let's get out of here before something bad happens." Sasori said. The three of them nodded and they began to walk back.

"Wait…" Neji said. "We're not alone."

They're eyes widened and they all got in a defensive formation. "Where are they Neji?" Deidara asked. Neji activated his Bykugan.

"They're… everywhere." He said and just then the golden furred wolves jumped out of the grass from every direction.

"Sand prision!" All four of them were then surrounded in a sand cocoon shielding them from the creatures

"Dammit it's these things again!"

"Good timing Gaara, but how long will it hold." Neji asked.

"Not long they're clawing they're way in, we're trapped in here."

"Shit! What's the plan Sasori?" Deidara asked, getting more nervous by the second when he kept hearing the beasts claws scratch at the sand and they're constant snarling.

Sasori sighed and looked at all three of them. "This plan is probably not going to work, but it's our only option. Deidara how long does it take for you to make a bomb?"

"Three minutes, why?"

"This is the plan, Gaara you will push them back and create an opening for us to run, you must use your sand to hold them back as much you can. If any of them get close, I and Neji will fight them off. Deidara you focus on creating a flying clay bomb large enough to carry all four of us. Everyone got the plan?"

They all nodded. "Good now let's go."

Gaara sand prison then shot outwards towards the wolves and moved them all to the side creating a path ahead of them. "RUN FOR IT!"

They all ran as fast as they could hear the beasts break free from Gaara's sand and were now chasing after them. Gaara used his sand to create obstacles to slow them down but not much.

"Neji, one is on your left!" Sasori shouted. Neji turned and saw one coming in close to him.

"Gentle fist!" He shouted and then punched the creature in the side of its face sending it tumbleing over stunned.

Gaara was also being chased and probably caught as well however Sasori was able to use his chakra threads to trip it up. "Deidara, how much longer is it going to be!?"

"Just couple of seconds!"

Just then out of nowhere one of them pounced on Neji. "Neji!" Gaara shouted before then running after where he was carried off to.

"Gaara get back here!" Deidara shouted.

"Stick to the plan we will pick them up!" Sasori shouted to Deidara.

**With Gaara **

"Get of him you damn mutt!" Gaara shouted using his sand to grab the wolf and throw him off to the side. "Neji are you ok?" Gaara then turned Neji over only to see that he was too late. "Oh… no."

The wolf managed to take a bite at his throat and his neck wound was deep, he was coughing up blood aswell. He needed to get treatment immediately. Gaara hoisted him up over his shoulder and began to run. He kept running despite knowing that both were going to die. One of them then jumped in front of him. He turned around only to see he was surrounded.

'God dammit.' He thought. One of them pounced on him pounced at him, he closed his eyes and waited. The weight on his legs was gone and yet the pain didn't come. It felt like he was floating. He opened his eyes and saw he was no longer beneath the trees surrounded by the wolves and instead flying. It was just then he felt a grip on his shoulders as though he was being carried by a bird. He looked up and saw it was indeed a bird, but it was completely white and had hollow black eyes. This was the work of Deidara.

"Gaara are you and Neji okay." Sasori shouted down at him.

"I'm fine but Neji needs medical attention now!"

Deidara immediately reached down and grabbed Neji's shirt and brought him up while Sasori got Gaara.

"You can help him right?" Deiadars asked Sasori with a worried expression.

"I will do anything I can."

**With Sakura **

Sakura sighed. She woke up in Gaara's arms this morning and they had probably a couple of minutes to themselves before Neji requested for his help with this day's meals. He has been gone for a while and that jungle is extremely dangerous. She hoped that he and the others were ok.

Hinata then came into the room "Hey Sakura."

"Hi Hinata, where's Naruto?"

"He is hanging out with Itachi."

Sakura then had this very surprised and curious look on her face.

"Don't ask me why I just entered the room and Naruto said 'hey hinata gonna hang out with Itachi for a second, I'll be with you in a second' even though it was six minutes ago. By the way how are you and Gaara going if you don't mind me asking?"

Sakura smiled at her. "Not at all, we are just good friends that's all." Sakura hated to lie to Hinata but even she didn't like the idea of anyone knowing about their relationship just yet.

"You say that but I can tell you are worried about him right now."

"Well of course I'm worried for them all. You are also worried, I can tell. Is it Neji?"

Hinata nodded. "I grew up with Neji. Sure he treated me like if I was trash but as we grew up he has protected me and cared for me for long time now. I would hate to lose him." Hinata said her head bowed down, just thinking of the worse that could happen to him.

"Don't worry Neji is a tough guy remember, he can look after himself."

Hinata smiled at her. "You are right Sakura."

**With Gaara, Sasori, Deidara and Neji**

"Deidara, I said hold down that wound!" Sasori shouted. Deidara's hands were covered in Neji's blood while holding down the wound, Gaara was holding Neji down and Sasori was doing basic medical jutsu's on the wound.

"Come on Neji you can make it just a bit longer!" Gaara said to him however the words were deaf to Neji's ears as his vision was beginning to fade. Neji coughed up a load of blood and then his body didn't move.

Sasori checked his pulse and froze. He had a hollow feeling in his stomach. "He… He's d-dead."

**And scene… Farewell Neji R.I.P. you will be remembered with honour. **

**That was chapter ten. Please leave a review pretty pretty please.**


End file.
